El Angel y El Dragon
by Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: Que pasa cuando aun conservas los recuerdos de tu vida pasada? sera acaso que los sentimientos por esa persona especial aun viven dentro de esos recuerdos? el destino las quiso ver juntas depende de ellas lograrlo (SalakoxAnge)


_EL ANGEL Y EL DRAGON_

_BY VILLKISS KUROI TENSHI_

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus correspondientes autores solo la historia es mía

~00~00~

1-COINCIDENCIA

_Todo a su alrededor era un caos , habían personas luchando gritando y anhelando la libertad , al alzar su mirada vio en el cielo DRAGONES luchando con máquinas que poseían forma humana lanzando con sus armas rayos que pintaban el cielo de colores asesinando a los DRAGONES ….._

_Pero porque estaba ahí? Que era esto? Se preguntaba la joven de cabello dorado y ojos rojizos …_

_Le costaba respirar y enfocar la vista a lo que parecía una guerra interminable , intentando levantarse noto que estaba dentro de una especie de cabina , buscando un punto de apoyo se sujetó de lo que parecía un panel de control hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre o por lo menos parte de el…_

_-ANGE! ANGE! LEVANTATE! – gritaba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de color azul que volaba en una maquina parecida a las demás solo que era diferente esta parecía un DRAGON _

_Todo era tan confuso porque esa mujer la llamaba asi? Que sucedia? Porque le costaba tanto moverse? Tantas preguntas que tenia en su mente hasta el momento que noto que algo mojaba su pecho , ahí fue donde vio que estaba herida …lo que provocó que entrara en pánico ya que la cantidad de sangre que salía de su torax era grande sentía como todo empezaba a darle vueltas y poco a poco perdia la conciencia hasta que escucho de nuevo que la llamaban pero esta vez con mucha desesperación y angustia…_

_-ANGE SAL DE AHÍ! ANGE! –era la misma mujer que trataba de llegar a ella desesperadamente pero no podía ya que esas mismas maquinas no la dejaban pasar…. no entendia porque esa extraña mujer quería llegar a donde se encontraba y aun mas porque gritaba con tanta desesperación.…hasta que lo vio frente a ella ..una maquina oscura con líneas que lo adornaban de color morado y lo que parecía un hombre estaba parado en el hombro de la maquina con forma humana…o mas bien con forma de angel…._

_-hasta pronto Angelise …- escucho una melodía que se le hizo familiar y entonces un brillo salio de aquella figura que dejo todo en silencio…sumergiéndola en la oscuridad escuchando aun no solo un grito si no varios gritando su nombre…._

_-AANGEEEEEE!...-_

-AAAAHHH! – fue cuando por fin despertó la joven de cabello dorado notando que se encontraba en su habitación respiro hondo tranquilizando su corazón que latía desbocado

-Angelise estas bien?- escucho a su madre del otro lado de la puerta que la llamaba con preocupación

-si madre no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño- contesto suspirando sintiéndose infantil por la reacción que tubo pero que fue ese sueño tan extraño quienes eran ellos y esa mujer que fue de ella….era lo que se preguntaba Angelise mientras se levantaba para a asistir a su escuela

La Academia Arzenal es donde se enlisto Angelize y su hermano mayor Julio ambos hermanos asistían por las mañanas a la academia mientras que Silvia su hermana menor asistia en la secundaria .

-voy tarde madre debo irme ya –decia Angelize bajando las escaleras vestida con su uniforma –momoka dame mi maleta por favor – le decía a su ama de llaves

-si Aneglise-sama- decía Momoka su sirvienta con una enorme sonrisa

La rubia salio a toda prisa tratando de llegar a su instituto aun en su mente tenia esos recuerdos extraños de su sueño –_que fue eso …- _fue lo que pensó tratando de descifrarlo , tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien mas iba delante de ella deteniéndose al tratar de cruzar la calle y fue asi que se dio cuenta que choco con esa persona ya que ambas estaban en el piso .

Extrañamente a Angelise no le dolio la caída de echo era comodo estar ensima de lo que fuera de lo que estaba debajo de ella

-hey se que estas comoda pero levántate pesas –fue la protesta de la chica que estaba debajo de ella ya que se llevo la peor parte ya que callo de cara cuando choco la rubia con ella

-lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba y…espera me dijiste gorda!? –respondio la peli rubia al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la misteriosa joven que ahora miraba , tenia el cabello oscuro poseía un corte en capas donde la primera era corta y la segunda podía dejarse ver lo largo de su cabello , su voz era muy hermosa y potente

-solo digo que es pesado eh incomodo estar asi por eso levántate ya - Decía la chica sin aliento hasta que miro atrás de ella y sus miradas chocaron el azul rey se reunió con el color borgoña de la rubia

En ese momento ambas se quedaron sin habla no se querían mover hasta que el sonido de la campana las hizo reaccionar

-demonios se me hizo tarde –se levanto Angelise jalando a la chica de mirada profunda en el proceso- discúlpame pero me debo ir –salio corriendo la rubia sin mirar atrás

Mientras que la peli negra veía a la rubia irse recordando que desde hace tiempo soñaba con una mujer como ella solo que en su sueño ella corria para salvarla tenia miedo de lo que le fuera a ocurrir de no verla jamas , pero antes de despertar podía recordar con claridad como esa mujer tan parecida a la rubia con la que choco moria en un instante.

-oh diablos también se me hizo tarde-salio corriendo la ojiazul en la misma dirección que angelise

0-0-0

Ara ~ parece que alguien se le hizo tarde –reia Ersha una compañera de salón de Angelise que al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse de golpe noto a la rubia agitada mirando adentro para verificar que la profesora no hubiese llegado –

Respira princesa defectuosa la profesora aun no entra –menciono con burla una pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado rodeada por dos chicas mas Chris y Rosalie

Cállate Hilda tuve una pésima mañana no estoy de humor para tolerarte hoy –decia la rubia con burla también

Hilda estaba a punto de replicarle cuando entro la profesora Riza Rondog –todas tomen aciento que hoy es un dia especial –menciona la profesora mirándo a su clase

-hoy se integra una nueva compañera con ustedes espero sean buenas compañeras con ella viene del extranjero –menciono haciendo hincapié sobre que era extranjera

-Pasa por favor –pidió Riza a la alumna nueva

Mientras Angelise veía por la ventana pensando en todo lo que le paso esta mañan , no entendia nada y mas tenia miedo desde que despertó de ese extraño sueño , sentía que algo iba a cambiar en su vida pero no sabia que era hasta que escucho esa voz de nuevo

-buenos días a todas ¡! Mi nombre es Freiya Salamandinay espero nos llevemos bien –se presento la chica con la que había chocado esa mañana por lo tanto no podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarse como es que ella estaba ahí

Sintiendo una mirada Salamandinay miro hacia esa dirección viendo a la chica rubia de esa mañana tan sorprendida estaba que lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa a la rubia

-Bien Freiya-san toma asiento por favor hay un lugar vacío alado de Mitzurugi-san –lo dijo señalando a Angelise quien brinco en su lugar al darse cuenta que se sentaría a su lado ahora

Salamandinay camino tranquilamente hacia Angelise tratando de actuar natural evitando que notara que ansiaba estar cerca de la rubia , cuando llego al lugar se sentó y con una mirada trato de desifrar la mirada nerviosa de la pelirubia

-Mitsurugi –san ….-susurro Salamandine sin apartar su mirada de Angelise haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se volteara hacia la ventana enfadada

-_que demonios fue eso!? Porque sentí que mi corazón se acelero con solo escuchar mi nombre se sus labios!?-_ debatía la rubia en su interior sin darse cuenta que una tercera persona las miraba a ambas con una mirada molesta

_-que esta pasando entre esas dos!? Porque estas asi de alterada Ange…no me simpatiza que esa mujer este cerca de ti….-_fue lo que Hilda pensó al ver a Ange comportarse de esa manera , no era extraño que las chicas miraran de mas a la rubia ni que descaradamente le dijeran su amor secreto de esas chicas pero lo que le molestaba era pensar que algún dia Ange podía aceptar a alguien en su corazón y eso la mataba lento .

Hilda lo sabia se había enamorado de Ange desde que esta la salvo de su propia soledad , habían echo una promesa juntas y desde entonces el tener cerca a la rubia la hacia sentir completa mas con su calida sonrisa y su mirada llena de determinación , la peliroja consideraba a Ange como su príncipe azul uno que llego cuando no tenia absolutamente nada , deseaba a la rubia con todo su corazón pero no se atrevía a declarar su amor por una sencilla razón tenia miedo que la dejara de amar al conocer sus sentimientos

-Ange….-susurró Hilda mirando aun a la rubia que evitaba hacer contacto visual con la pelinegra y que esta buscaba la mirada de Ange …..

~00~00~

CONTINUARA…

No tengo mucho que decir solo que amo la pareja de Ange y Salako son mis favoritas aunque se me hace tierno también la pareja de Ange y Hilda , espero sea de su agrado que pasen una bonita noche , dia o tarde dependiendo el horario del país en el que vivan :3 hasta entonces nos vemos en la siguiente actualización xD


End file.
